shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Derecho/Manga
'''Derecho '''is a supporting character of Shoukoku no Altair and the mayor of Tauro City together with his twin brother Esquerdo. Plot First introduced in chapter 55, Derecho is seen cheerfully chatting with Esquerdo over their recent financial success as a result of the empire and their army before opening a door to meet Mahmut Pasha. Upon meeting him, they introduce themselves to him and let him know that they have heard of him before. There, they criticise him and his abilities, claiming that they fear he has received his title as a result of good looks, most likely in order to test him and his rhetorical abilities and knowledge of tactics. After this statement, the Twin Horns of Tauro City challenge him to a mock battle as they claim they won't collaborate with somebody whose abilities are unknown. Mahmut is informed by Esquerdo, that he is to lay siege to their strongest castle gate Puerta Tauro and then retrieve the feather from Derecho's hat before the bell strikes at noon on the fourth day. Mock Battle in El Toro The first day of the mock battle begins and the two brothers are excited about the game. When they'e informed of that Mahmut and his borrowed man-power are headed for Mount Volcano, they are seemingly confused and disappointed about Mahmut seemingly running away. When the fourth day has arrived, they have yet to attack and the twin brothers are visibly bored and disappointed about Mahmut's assumed defeat. When they finally show themselves, Derecho exclaims that they were getting tired of waiting for them. When the fighting commences, the twin brothers are seemingly impressed, acknowledging that the opposing team has thought their approach through carefully. The two even claim that the mock battle has been a wake-up call and that they haven't had that much fun in a long time. While Derecho stays at his initial spot to keeo rhe feather safe, Esquerdo heads to personally deal with Mahmut and his men. Derecho watches the fighting as Mahmut's eagle İskender heads to claim the feather on his hat. While many wouldn't be able to reach on time, Derecho easily grabs the bird and tosses him away, keeping the feather on his hat safe. However, he is not able to dodge the poles used to push them back and they claim Derecho's hat. Mahmut tells them to allow the Turkish army to pass through the city and rather than disappointed, Derecho appears to be entertained. Afterwards, a feast is held to celebrate the mock battle. They inform Mahmut of that they will keep their promise and while Esquerdo says that they won't help Türkiye in their invasion against the empire, Derecho disagrees and sees the benefit in assisting them. As an answer to this, Mahmut offers to buy the services of all the 7500 mercenaries of Tauro, which Esquerdo and Derecho are impressed about. They happily accept his proposal and Erbach is put in charge of the group accompanying Mahmut. Disintegrating Paradise The twin brothers are seen once again during the battle with the imperial army at Murmullo Basin, on the border between Chielo and Espada, when they arrive with 5,000 mercenaries from El Toro. Esquerdo and Derecho have bought horses for all their mercenaries, making it possible for them to move faster and they show great technique as they deal with the enemy army's formation, drastically weakening it. They also attack and destroy the emperor's Ballistas, to give Mahmut and the others and opportunity to take down the general and military supervisor present. When they arrive at Espada, the Lince Mercenaries are guarding it and the imperial army has been surrounded. Mahmut successfully takes down general Pineau and supervisor Kokoschka.